


very cool kanye

by 2seokmore (2seokplease)



Category: Kanye West (Musician), Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2seokplease/pseuds/2seokmore
Summary: big bird couldn't help the way his feathers riled up at every verse that escaped kanye's lips





	very cool kanye

"i cant do this elmo" big bird said with an overdramatic and defeated sigh. He laid down on the couch and put his hand up to his forehead. "It used to just be an urge to nut inside of him everytime i say him but i think-" he was struggling to bring himself to say the last part his tongue defying his brain. 

"you think you want him to have your kids." elmo knew exactly where he has come from. He observed his best friend over the course of his whole relationship with the infamous rapper and he knew this was coming. 

Big bird let out a small smile glad for his understanding friend. They played the tv yet his mind was elsewhere. He knew he had to do it, ask kanye to have his children. 

-

Big bird walked into their shared apartment yet the space felt cold. His hands were shaking and he couldn't help but let out a few squeaks. As he walked further into the apartment he could hear his lover practicing in his studio. 

He slowly opened the door to try not to make his presence known but being 7 feet make a thats difficult.

"Hey babe" Kanye says when he notices the other and stands on his chair to plant a kiss on his beak. "Need anything?"

"Yeah actually." Big bird said taking a large inhale "I want to fuck you and i want you to get pregnant." He closed his eyes expecting to see a face of shock or disgust but instead he hears a sobbing sound. He peaks open to see Kanye crying into his sleeve. 

"I thought you'd never ask"

-

Big bird couldn't help but bite his lip in anxiety as he waited outside the bathroom. Kanye was currently inside taking a pregnancy test. What if they have to have sex again? Not that big bird didn't enjoy it but it was an excreting task considering his penis was 24 inches. 

Kanye finally opened the door with a smile on his face, "Were having a baby!"

-

"I feel fat..."

"you're not fat babe your carrying my baby our baby"

"but i'm still fat either way big bird i look like a bloody whale" 

big bird chuckles before heading over to his heavily pregnant boyfriend "you're my bloody whale" 

-

"ITS COMING THE BABY IS COMING." is all kanye had to say before big bird rushed over to him, put him on his back and made his way over to the hospital. 

Throughout the whole labor Big bird watched and held Kanyes hand. And finally the moment came when the whole baby came out with a cry. 

The doctor didn't look that excited and reluctantly handed it over to kanye who then hid the baby. 

"Babe lemme see our baby" 

"no"

"Let. Me. See. The.Baby." 

And kanye did with a sad pained expression. 

Big bird gasped. He couldn't believe it. the baby was **red**

he looked uped and saw his best friend standing there with a wicked expression 

"it's elmo's world" 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @tenesthetic lol


End file.
